Cherry Berry/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|Cherry Berry among other ponies. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Bottom middle Twilight is startled S1E1.png|The mare on the right in the very foreground Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png|On the right, in the background Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Very left Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Above Sunshower Raindrops Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|To the right of Sweetie Drops Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Very left The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|An ear from Cherry Berry can be visible. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|There's two of her on the left and right Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Under Rarity Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Third form left Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Above Sweetie Drops Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Very left Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Left from Sweetie Drops Applebuck Season Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|A nice clear shot of Cherry Berry Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|Cherry Berry, with her eyes closed. No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|No one likes Gilda. Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png|Behind Gilda. Boast Busters Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Cherry Berry,outside with the other ponies. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Cherry Berry chatting with Shoeshine. Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Cherry Berry's flank shows. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Cherry Berry,looking at Twilight. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Very left The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Cherry Berry, beside Minuette. Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png|In the crowd. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Listening to the Mayor. Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png|Cherry Berry ready for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|... and the Plant Team? Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry delivering nest-making materials to houses. Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Singing with Noteworthy and Cheerilee. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Cherry Berry clones... Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png|On the left It's just so much to do S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Ice-scoring. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a block of ice in the middle of a lake. Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Showing Shoeshine her vegetable stand at the beginning of the market scene. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|Cherry Berry on the far left next to Lemon Hearts. Audience is watching S1E13.png Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|There's about 10 clones of Cherry Berry... Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Suited for Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Behind Golden Harvest's tail. Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png The Show Stoppers Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|After a stormy encounter with Scootaloo. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight how much more S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png|Top left next to Shoeshine Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Same place as previous picture Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png|Applebucking without ha hat Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Left from Shoeshine Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Second from right Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest…right? Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkleshine, Cloud Kicker, and Sprinkle Medley watch. Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png |index}}